


Сорванные поцелуи

by Miss_Wyoming, orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/pseuds/Miss_Wyoming, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ричи впервые за несколько лет приезжает обратно в Дерри.





	Сорванные поцелуи

**Author's Note:**

> Возможен ООС, несоответствие канону.
> 
> Бета - [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

— Эй, Билл! — его окликают, когда он выходит из школы, откуда-то со стороны парковки. Голос неуловимо знакомый, Билл оглядывается, но помогает это не сразу. 

— Ричи! — теперь даже непонятно, как он мог не узнать его сразу. Да, очков на нём больше нет, раздался в плечах, опирается на очень круто выглядящий додж. Совсем не похож на неудачника, каким его запомнил Билл. Он широким шагом преодолевает разделяющее их расстояние: — К-какими судьбами?

Чёртово заикание. Как будто из-за Ричи его переносит в прошлое, в котором это заикание и должно было остаться. Отстой полный.

— Вот, решил заехать, проведать старого друга, — Ричи хлопает его по плечу. Они сравнялись в росте, но Билл всё равно чувствует себя немного блёкло на его фоне.

Если бы он знал, что Ричи приедет, то тоже мог бы выглядеть по-пижонски. Отстойное желание, но Ричи, скорее всего, тоже приехал покрасоваться, да и вспомнить их последнее лето. Может, самоутвердиться на фоне Билла или ещё каким дерьмом заняться, но это не отменяет того, что Билл реально безумно рад его видеть.

Они садятся в машину и катаются по Дерри. Ричи возит их по знакомым местам. Кинотеатр, который закрыли уже пару сезонов назад — они даже заходят в заброшенное здание и исследуют его. Ричи пытается его напугать, подкравшись со спины, но Билл в долгу не остаётся, отталкивая Ричи на грязный пол. Библиотека, в которую они заходить не стали, всё равно это было скорее местом Бена, чем их. Средняя школа, в которой они все познакомились. И дом с колодцем. Ричи так напряжён рядом с ним, что кажется — он готов рвануть оттуда в любой миг, но останавливает машину:

— Будем заходить? 

Голос Ричи ровный и спокойный. Билл на мгновение думает взять его на слабо и согласиться, но разум берёт верх:

— Ещё чего.

Они даже ужинают с родителями Билла. Ему приходится заново представлять им Ричи, тот как будто стёрся из их памяти, хотя не так давно они почти всё лето проводили вместе. Выбираются они в дорогу, уже когда стемнело, и едут на обычное место сбора «Клуба неудачников». Сначала Билл точно уверен, куда идти, но тропы заросли, а те, что есть, ведут совсем к другим местам. Ричи спорит с ним, идёт прямо сквозь высокие заросли, но и это не помогает. Они бродят по берегу больше получаса, а найти то самое место всё равно не получается.

— Вот дрянь, — Ричи в сердцах швыряет камень. Слышится громкое «бульк!» и только тогда они покидают это место.

Там, где они останавливаются в следующий раз, ничего общего с их прошлым нет. Зато у Ричи находится самокрутка и пара банок пива. Билл никогда не курил до этого, но признаваться в этом не собирается.

— Грёбаная странность. Как это могло произойти? — Ричи открывает банку пива и передаёт её Биллу. Они переместились на заднее сиденье. Ноги здесь девать особенно некуда, зато они сидят, задевая плечами друг друга. — Я закрываю глаза и прямо вижу, как я спускаюсь и иду туда, всё такое осязаемое, я даже помню, что там за трава росла. Почему, когда мы оказались там, мы не нашли то самое место?

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Билл. — Наверное, всё по той же причине, почему я не могу толком вспомнить то лето. Какие-то обрывки. Всё так скомкано, как будто это сон.

— Зато я отлично помню, какова твоя мамаша в постели, — на автомате фыркает Ричи. А потом кивает: — Если без шуток, то у меня та же херня. Я думал, что меня кошмары будут мучить. Да они и мучают, только просто жуть, которая душит темнотой или ещё каким хреном, но ничего не видно. Я и тебя не сразу узнал. На деле, почти наугад крикнул. И смотрю на тебя — это вроде ты, а вроде и нет.

Сердце Билла отдаётся где-то в желудке. И сразу как-то тошно становится. На что он, блин, надеялся? Что Ричи приехал клясться: их последнее лето в Дерри не было ошибкой? Что увезёт его на своём додже в город побольше, где они заживут счастливо? Бред.

— Это просто время. Мы оба выросли. Вот и изменились, — Билл пытается всё объяснить — не только Ричи, но и самому себе. Оправдать, что он не сразу узнал Ричи и что сейчас рядом с ним как будто не он, а кто-то, притворяющийся им.

Ричи откидывается на спинку, медленно затягивается. Билл слышит потрескивание горящей бумаги, где-то в лесу ухает слова, а машина наполняется терпким запахом травки. Ричи передаёт самокрутку:

— Затягивайся и ме-е-едленно выдыхай.

Он так заботлив, что это почти мило. Билл делает, как его научил Ричи, и даже почти не закашливается.

— А ты не заикаешься больше.

— Ага, — весь день об этом ни слова, а вот теперь заговорил.

— И волосы отросли, — Ричи едва касается пальцами головы Билла. А ему больше и не особенно нужно, для него это сигнал «можно».

Билл смотрит ему прямо в глаза, когда отвечает:

— Точно.

— Тебе идёт.

— С-спасибо. С-сука. Сука! — Билл никогда так не был зол на своё заикание, как сейчас. Особенно когда Ричи начинает ржать, как не в себя.

— Узнаю своего Билла, а то я уж думал, что ты его похитил и притворяешься им.

— Может, мы как-нибудь быстро вернёмся к тщательно настраиваемому интиму до этой оплошности? Я как раз хотел вспомнить прошлое, поцелуи, всё такое.

Ричи улыбается и притягивает его к себе за рубашку. Поцелуй с привкусом пива и горечью травы на губах, сразу глубокий и уверенный. Уж точно не те сопливые поцелуи за школой, даже с Бев не сравнится. Ричи активно берёт своё, притягивая к себе Билла настолько близко, насколько возможно. Они сталкиваются зубами пару раз, пока не додумываются оторваться друг от друга. Билл расстёгивает джинсы Ричи, обхватывает его член рукой. Они так делали в последний раз, когда им было лет четырнадцать, но всё равно не покидает ощущение, как будто он собирается передёрнуть с незнакомцем. С чертовски горячим незнакомцем, стоит отметить, думает Билл, замечая, как Ричи откидывает голову, и его кадык дёргается от еле сдерживаемого стона. Билл прикладывается к его шее зубами. Он пахнет по-другому, так приятно, так странно. Он как будто другой мир, отдельный от Дерри, такой новый здесь и такой желанный.

— Я хочу кое-что сделать, — хрипит Ричи и отодвигает от себя Билла. — Можно, я тебе отсосу?

— Если ты думаешь, что я откажусь, то ты чертовски ошибаешься, — от предложения бросает в жар, он накрывает волной. Билл старается язвить: — Буду хвастаться всем, что Ричи Тозиер сосал мои яйца.

— Это было вопросом из вежливости, — Ричи пытается поудобнее расположиться на заднем сиденье, а это не так просто, учитывая насколько он стал длинным.

Он стягивает с Билла штаны, обхватывает член рукой, и только потом Билл чувствует прикосновение чего-то тёплого и влажного к головке члена. В темноте хрен разберёшь, но, кажется, это язык Ричи. Он толкается кончиком прямо в устье, от этого Билла крупно дёргает, и Ричи весьма ощутимо хлопает его по бедру.

— Только попробуй такое исполнить, когда он полностью будет у меня во рту.

— Л-ладно, божеРичичтотытворишь, — Билл и сам перестаёт разбирать, что он говорит. Он старается следить за своими бёдрами, чтобы они не дёргались, но за тем, что творит Ричи с его членом, уследить невозможно. Что-то невероятное, определённо, хотя Биллу не с чем сравнить, раньше он таким не баловался. Поэтому оргазм накрывает быстро, гораздо быстрее, чем если бы они просто друг другу подрочили.

— Блин, чувак, надо было предупредить, — Ричи открывает дверь и сплёвывает вязкую слюну. Билл даже не может пошевелиться, просто наблюдает за тем, как Ричи ворчит: — Я твою кончу проглотил, какой отстой, боже, как это может кому-то нравиться.

— Зато там есть белки и другие полезные вещества, — Билл расслабленно смеётся, пока Ричи пытается перебить его вкус пивом. — Я так не смогу.

— Ничего, — просто отвечает Ричи.

Билл запускает пятерню в его густые, но более короткие волосы, чем он помнит. И целует. Странный вкус — его собственный и пива. И делает, как умеет. Дрочит, крепко и жёстко, покусывая за шею. Ричи это, как ни странно, всегда нравилось. Трёт у основания члена пальцами, ласкает яички и чувствительное место прямо за ними. Ричи от этого заходится в судорогах, раскидывает ноги пошире и так крепко хватается за рубашку Билла, что, кажется, вот-вот порвёт.

Он кончает беззвучно, запрокинув голову на спинку сиденья. Билл подставляет ладонь, чтобы не запачкать одежду. И пока Ричи приходит в себя, слизывает его сперму у себя с руки. Вкус терпкий и солоноватый, не то, чем бы Билл питался каждый день, но и не суперотвратительно. Он поднимает голову и сталкивается взглядом с охреневшим Ричи.

— Ты что, мою сперму только что?..

— Ну, — Билл совсем немного смущён. — Зато честно.

Ричи подвозит его до дома. Оставляет свой номер телефона, адрес.

— Звони мне, приезжай в гости. Можно как-нибудь всем собраться.

Билл кивает. Ричи на прощание обещает точно явиться следующим летом. Но ничего не сбывается. Бумагу с адресом и телефоном выкинула мама через пару дней, а потом они и вовсе переехали из Дерри. Воспоминания о лете и чудище из колодца становятся ещё бледнее, иногда в голове всплывают имена кого-нибудь из неудачников, и Билл силится вспомнить, что это за имя. И при имени Ричи он вспоминает пропахшую травкой машину, а уже только потом — Дерри и всё, что с ним связано.


End file.
